MASH, The Mc Carther files
by Laudehr88
Summary: Hawkeye meets Jess the new girl in town with no last name any one can know because she wants to make it on her own. Can Hawk resist her or is he falling madly, deeply, uncontrolably in love with the siren like whoman and dinamite cook.
1. Chapter 1

M*A*S*H

The Mc Carthur Files

PART ONE

This is my idea of what could have happened if Hawkeye had found love and with an odd choice of family. I do not own any of the characters names or other wise.

Jessica or known much better throughout the war as Jess had walked for miles for three days just to get to the 4077 MASH where she had heard they had a 98% survival rate which she wanted to experience for herself if of course they wouldn't mind dropping everything they were doing to operate on her side and everything would be ok if they never found out exactly who she was. The USA military wasn't very good at keeping up with its entire people so she could usually get away with most things. It was truly amazing what a person like her could do, she was one part of a group of girls who were trained to slip in behind enemy lines and take out their high dignitaries. The U.S figured a female would be better considering the other side was big on an all male cast. The last operation went bad, a big explosion killed all five of her friends and platoon and all that happened to her was she caught some shrapnel in her belly and side but other than that she was fine a little dizzy but fine. When she finally got to camp it was nine pm and stinking hot, she flagged down the closest person a male corporal dressed in what looked like a dress either that or she was one ugly woman.

"Can you point me towards a doctor please" up close she saw it really was a man dressed as a woman; he put his arm around her and said

"Sure I can, I can do anything you like" She always got this reaction, but considering she was covered in dirt, grease and grime she didn't think she would for a while. He guided her over to three men and a woman arguing about something she really didn't care about, she was very much beyond pain now.

"Um sirs and mam I don't mean to be a bother but this lady here is asking for a doctor"

"Oh really" said the tall dark haired one with a slight devious look in his eyes.

"I am not touching that" said the ferity looking one with a look of distain on his face the woman gave him a look of exasperation and said,

"Thank you Klinger we'll take it from here" the man dressed as a woman left leaving her with the doctors. Jess was holding her belly and the black haired doctor was the first to notice the blood. Considering the amount of black clothing she was wearing he was doing very well.

"Hi I'm Peirce but everyone calls me Hawkeye what seems to be the problem"

"Belly wound, travelled three days on foot to get here" Jess rasped

"Well let's just take a look shall we, BJ help her stand" the man with the sandy blond hair close to grey stood behind her and held onto her shoulders to help her stand. While the man known as Hawkeye lifted her shirt.

"It's a good thing I'm not shy"

"Does your mother know this?"

"No but my brother does caught me with his best friend once"

"Ha" Hawkeye said

"Yuck" said the ferity one when he saw the wound. It was packed with dirt blood and some puss leakage.

"Frank you have the bed side manner of an eel slippery to the touch with an infectious touch get her into pre op right away"

"I don't have to stand her an listen to this you, you, you ninny"

"Well take a seat I'm sure we can find you one"

"Please will you just..." and she fainted with a smile on her face. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital bed being roughly checked over. So she did the most natural thing she could do she grabbed the man touching her by the throat. It was the ferret looking man called Frank.

"Help, help" he rasped a nurse and the doctor known as Hawkeye came running. Hawkeye got to her first

"It's ok he's the eel I was talking about before" she let him go and he fell on his ass the nurse picked him up off the floor and he yanked his arm away.

"I don't need your help nurse and Peirce you keep her away from me" he stormed off out the door

"Boy that's some grip you've got there"

"That's what you get in my line of work"

"Oh and what's that" Hawkeye sat next to her and held her hand while he finished her check up

"I'm a cook learnt from my mother"

"What a coincidence were in the market for a cook"

"Well maybe when I'm feeling better Ill cook for you all to say thank you"

"It's a deal you get better and we'll eat like kings"

"How long do you think it will be till I get better and Id appreciate honesty" Hawkeye sighed like he didn't really want to tell her this.

"When you were shot"

"Shell fragments"

"No you were shot and when you were shot it hit lower than your belly, the bullet nicked your fallopian tubes on the right and the other s on the left had a small operation possibly when you were a child I did my best but I don't think it did any good"

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's possible you may never have children of your own there was just too much damage"

"Thank you doctor may I please be alone now"

"Sure sure but if you need any help don't be afraid to shout out" Jess watched as Hawkeye walked over to the same nurse she remembered seeing before and spoke to her quietly. If she could hear them she would hear Hawkeye say "Margret keeps an eye on her I don't think she's going to be feeling very well for a while"

"What's wrong with her?"

"There was a lot of damage to her fallopian tubes its possible she may never have any children"

"Oh no, the poor girl"

"Just starting her life and then someone comes along and shoots her"

"It's terrible but she seems to be taking it well"

"I think I'll talk to the cornel about getting her into the VIP tent for now somewhere other than here so she can at least have a little privacy"

"That's very sweet of you"

"Sweet, Sweet I've been described many ways but never sweet, have you seen the way the men in here look at her"

"I have"

"I think its disgusting" said Frank "To think most of these men here have family back home and their looking at her like that"

"Frank don't you need to polish your bible" said Hawkeye before he walked away not interested in hearing what else he had to say but alas he followed him into the colonels office along with Major Margaret Hoolahan. Colonel Potter sat behind his desk writing a letter to his wife when all three of them barged in with the company clerk Radar close behind with his pencil and note pad. The colonel put away his letter saying

"And what can I do for you three today"

"I would like to have Jess the woman in post op moved to a private room so she can at least have some privacy she's had enough done to her to at least earn her one"

"And I could agree with you more but the fact is I don't know who she is and I can't go giving out special treatment to just anyone"

"I agree with the colonel" said Frank "She could be one of those people for all we know"

"And which one of those people are you referring to Frank" said Hawkeye

"A commie of course they can be very devious you know if I were you colonel Id get on the phone to ICOR strait away and find out who she is"

"Well you're not me and I've been talking to ICOR all morning and they don't even know who she is, they're sending a general down in a few days to check her out but that doesn't explain why you want to get her a room of her own"

"Colonel I spent a lot of time on her in the O.R the men in the pre op room keep looking at her and the fact I just had to tell her she may never have any kids of her own I think she deserves a little time of her own"

"She probably did it to herself In fact colonel Id like permition to check her over to make sure she didn't do it to herself"

"Permition denied and Peirce she can use the VIP tent but she'll have to stay in camp"

"Even better she's promised to cook for us when she gets better as a thank you for saving her life"

"I don't know about that Peirce, for now let's just get her well"

"But colonel..." wined Frank

"Oh and if I wasn't clear before DISMISSED" They moved Jess into the VIP tent that very same day and one by one they left her alone till it was just Hawkeye and herself left.

"Ill just check you over and get out of your hair"

"Why did you all move me in here?"

"So you could have some privacy"

"And if I don't want any"

"I saw the way people were looking at you in the pre op and the look on your face told me you'd prefer to be on your own for a little while, I'm done for now the nurse will check on you in a little while, and please don't be discouraged by the two MP'S outside apparently their there for your safety at the insistence of Major Frank Pain in the Ass Burns"

"That's a long name"

"And he earnt every one of them by being the fink that he is"

"I don't want that man coming anywhere near me"

"That's not a problem he refuses to come anywhere near you because you almost choked him to death" Through the whole conversation Hawkeye was smiling at her cracking stupid jokes and by now she'd really had enough of it but in an odd way she didn't want him to leave for some reason she didn't want him to leave either. He got up to leave and she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me I don't want to be completely alone"

"Ill talk to the nurses and ask if one of them would stay with you"

"No I don't want them, I want you... to stay" she had tightened her grip on his arm so much he was almost in pain "Please say you won't leave me alone"

"Alright, alright I never could resist a stunning brunet" she let him go then,

"I just need a few things from my tent" and he left. When he walked into his tent both Burns and BJ were there. "You'll never guess what just happened"

"You spent the last few hours in the arms of a nurse with incredible legs" said BJ

"No nothing like that" said Hawkeye as he put on his robe and sat on his bunk "Jess the girl I worked on just asked me to stay with her she doesn't want to be alone"

"That is innerpropriet behaviour if she doesn't want to be alone then she should be put back in the pre op with the others" said Frank

"I doubt that's what she meant by not wanting to be alone she just wants some re assurance she will be ok, let's just get one thing clear you're not going to sleep with her"

"Of course not she's my patient and that would be UN ethical I had to say yes just to get out of the door"

"Are you even going to go back over there?"

"Yeah I think I will" Hawkeye got up and went back to the VIP tent where Jess was isolated and when he got there he found her all teary eyed but not crying like she was trying to stop herself. "Why aren't you crying?"

"I'm stronger than that; I don't need to cry besides I need to make a phone call"

"Every one needs to cry and as for the phone call you can't get out of that glorious large bed"

"It'll take more than you to keep me in this bed I have to make that phone call and I have to make it now"

"Alright, alright you twisted my arm" he helped her up out of the bed only then noticing she'd taken off the bottoms. He picked up the bottoms and helped her into them then he guided her over to the office where she met Radar for the first time. "Radar this is jess and she said she needs to make a call"

"Sorry Hawk strict orders from the colonel no one has outgoing calls"

"Why" said Hawkeye as he helped Jess into a chair

"Because there sending a colonel up here to investigate her and they don't want anything to go wrong"

"Go wrong, go wrong what could she possibly do that would be wrong"

"Hawkeye" she said "It means that they want to stick something to me and they don't want me to have any support from any generals Corporal can I speak with your Colonel please"

"I suppose so he's in his office still"

"Ill take her through" said Hawkeye as he helped her up but her legs weren't strong enough to hold her and Hawkeye had to carry her instead. He carefully put her down in a chair in front of the Colonel.

"What's all the hoo ha about and what are you doing out of bed" Hawkeye was about to speak when Jess said

"I know you've all gone through a lot for me but I really need to make a phone call"

"I'm sorry but orders from above say you can't"

"I know which is why I have these for you" she held out a pair of dog tags "There for your eyes only" Colonel Potter took them and looked at the name. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately put them into the safe.

"Are they real"

"Yes they are"

"Do you want the room free or will we stay" Jess looked over at Hawkeye already she was quite fond of him odd though since shed only known him a few hours. Given the fact shed been asleep and he'd operated on her he probably knew her better.

"Please stay" she said directing the question at Hawkeye.

"Of course" they both said at the same time. Colonel Potter handed her the phone and said "Radar", at almost that exact moment Radar came through the door saying,

"Sparky's on the line waiting for Jess"

"Thank you Radar" Jess picked up the phone and said

"Sparky can you put me through to Harry Truman's office please"

"I can try but I doubt you'll get through" she waited a moment, the Colonel and Hawkeye had expectant looks on their faces.

"It's ringing" it was three rings before Harry Truman's personal assistant picked up the phone.

"Harry Truman's office how may I help you"

"This is Jessica can I speak to Mr Truman please"

"I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now can I take a message"

"No you can get Harry Truman and tell him Jessica says bunny"

"I told you he's in a meeting right now and he's not available"

"You're new aren't you?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Look you go and tell him what I said before I have to come all the way down there to get even with you and IT WONT BE PRETY" the assistant hung up and Jess put down the phone.

"Well what happened" said Hawkeye

"Just wait a minute" she said, a few seconds later the phone rang and Jess picked it up, Harry Truman was on the other end.

"Jessica how are you how'd the operation go"

"Good and not good, their all dead"

"All of them"

"All of them and us, I'm sorry I couldn't save anyone, I'm all that's left"

"Well then you did save someone then why did it take you so long to report in"

"I had some technical difficulties, I got shot but I'm all right now actually I'd like to make a request"

"And what's that"

"I've noticed that MASH units have a sniper problem and would like to propose that someone like me be put in one as an experiment sort of thing, under the job of a cook"

"Did you have one in mind?"

"Well I'm at the 4077 at the moment so why not start the experiment here"

"So close to the front... I guess if it was going to work it would be there, I like it you start as of now"

"So should anyone come asking questions...?"

"Refer them to their superiors"

"Good because their sending someone out"

"Got any idea who"

"I'm guessing Colonel Flag"

"Ill get on it, you take care now dear" and he hung up the phone. Jess did the same and said

"Well it's all set I get to stay now give the orders a few days and they'll be here"

"How did you know they'd send Flag" said Hawkeye

"They always send him and he always balls it up and ends up looking like a fool Colonel Can I trust you won't mention to anyone about the dog tags"

"You have my word and I think it's time you go back to bed and rest"

"I would if my legs were stable enough to carry me"

"Its ok I got it" said Hawkeye. He picked her up easily and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her out of the office and back to the VIP tent with ease, she didn't weigh much. It's what happens when you're trained to kill within an inch of your life. After they were gone Radar said to the Colonel.

"They would make a good couple"

"You noticed that too Radar"

"Thought had crossed my mind"


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Hawkeye carefully placed her on the bed and looked for a place for himself. "I don't bite you know"

"I know it's just not a good Idea"

"Why is it not a good idea?"

"Because I like the lady's, you're a lady and you're my patient it's not very ethical"

"And if I wasn't your patient"

"Then you could probably guarantee Id be all over you but the fact of the matter is you are my patient and nothing can change that not to mention you're injured"

"Captain" he turned to face her "Sit" Hawkeye sat at the edge of the large bed. It was at least a double bed and she was only taking up one side. "Now that wasn't so hard was it" his expression changed and grew soft. Jess recognised it as bedroom eyes "There is nothing written to say we have to do anything we can talk I even have some cards the nurses gave me so I wouldn't go nuts"

"How about poker" Jess smiled and said

"You're a man after my own heart" Hawkeye stayed the night and in the morning he found her snuggled up close to him. 'This is nice' he thought and then immediately thought otherwise she was his patient for heaven's sakes. But still it was nice.

"Enjoying yourself Peirce" said Colonel Flag

"I was till you showed up, how'd you get in here anyway"

"That's classified information" he walked over to Jess as Hawkeye got up. Flagg nudged her "Hey you wake up"

"Um Flagg that's not the best way to wake her up, one of our surgeons was a little rough with her and she nearly choked him to death"

"Can I help it if I have very fast reflexes?"

"You're awake"

"Have been for the better part of an hour, in fact I was a wake the second Flagg stepped in here" she sat up and that's when Flagg caught sight of her face for the first time.

"You're..."

"Yes I am and I will thank you to keep it to yourself and if you have any further questions I'm told to tell you to talk with your superiors"

"You can count on me doing just that" and he left the room.

"Every time I see that man he get's crazier and crazier"

"You should have seen the look on his face when he barged in on a General doing the loop de loop with his bowels, classic" Hawkeye cracked up,

"What I would give to see his face"

"You still can he planted video facing the door" Hawkeye was rolling around on the floor when Nurse Kelly came in to check on Jess and Father Mulcahy bought in her breakfast. Hawkeye left her alone then mumbling something about checking patients in post-op. That was the last she would see of Hawkeye until she was allowed to move around and the first thing she checked was the kitchen.

"Sergeant, make sure this kitchen is nice and clean for me next Monday"

"Yes mam" the Sergeant didn't look very happy to be told what to do.

"And Sergeant, this food I will be preparing, I don't think I can do it without you, I'll need lots of help perhaps you could recruit Corporal Klinger" Jess had a way of getting to people's hearts without trying and she'd got to the cooks in seconds. For the next week as she sat outside her tent in the nice warm sun listening to the Father quote the good book she watched Hawkeye chat up every female in the camp but when it came to her he ignored her. If she was standing in a group of nurses he went out of his way to ignore her. Some people just had no care and as every day passed and she saw all the good things he did she fell that little bit more in love with him. Monday morning came and she found the kitchen spick and span with Klinger and the cook waiting for her. The cook himself looked young. "What happened to the other cook" this one was young and blond.

"He requested to be moved, but the new cook and I stayed up all night cleaning"

"Aah bless you"

"I'm not catholic"

"Well I am, sort of shall we get to work" They cooked together with Jess throwing in helpful hints on how to make the food taste better and sooner rather than later they were ready to serve "Well come on Klinger and Walt let's get this out to the hungry patrons" Breakfast consisted of porridge, toast not burnt, fresh fruit, eggs and coffee that Jess prepared herself. Hawkeye and B.J lay in their bunks half asleep when Hawkeye said "Hang on what's that I smell, smells like food" B.J sniffed the air.

"You're right, oh that's right Jess starts today in the kitchen, you know Hawk if she really can cook you're going to have to talk to her"

"If she can cook Ill kiss her feet" they got busy dressing as they did Hawkeye wore his robe and B.J fully dressed. Standing in the chow line breakfast looked the same as usual except for the smell and the fresh fruit at the end. Hawkeye and B.J had eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee, they noticed as they sat everyone in the mess hall was oddly looking at Jess standing behind the coffee urn fiddling with something and murmuring something. As Hawkeye was about to put sugar in the coffee Radar grabbed his arm.

"Um sirs I think you should try it first" Hawkeye and B.J looked at each other

"Couldn't hurt" said B.J

"Except if he's wrong our stomach lining might dissolve" said Hawkeye, they both tasted the coffee, as soon as Hawkeye tasted it he began gulping it down the eggs were next then the toast.

"That was great" he looked around for Jess but she'd already left. "Hey where'd she go?"

"Back to the kitchen I guess she said the look on people's faces when they ate was thanks enough" said Radar. Colonel Flagg came in and walked straight up to Hawkeye.

"Captain Peirce where's that woman Jess"

"I don't know she just left I think"

"Rubbish I never saw her leave and I've been watching for an hour now so where is she" Colonel Potter came over and tried to calm down the situation

"Now hold on a moment why don't we just go on over to my office and have a chat" but Flagg just pulled out his gun and aimed it at Hawkeye.

"I came here looking for that Jess woman and you're going to tell me or it'll be bye bye Peirce" She seemed to come from nowhere rushing him from behind slamming his head down on the table and taking the gun from his hand then pointing it at his head.

"Now Flagg normally I would have shot you but considering you could do that yourself and these good doctors here hate to operate before noon I won't if you tell me what you want then leave no matter the answer I choose to give"

"I have orders to bring you in to HQ"

"Well forget them because If you try I'll kill you dead and the doctors won't even have a chance to save you am I clear"

"Crystal" she let him up "Can I have my gun back" she was still pointing it at him

"I'll mail it now get out" Colonel Flagg left. It was then she noticed the looks on every body's faces. "H.Q has always liked my cooking, please eat and enjoy" she left as fast as she could but she wasn't quick enough not to be tailed by Hawkeye and B.J, frank and Margret tried to follow but the Colonel stoped them

"You better let her be"

"Why I think we deserve an explanation as much as those two more if you consider I'm a Major and they're not" said Frank

"Frank just for once will you leave things alone, I'm sure she will tell us when she's ready". In the past week the Colonel had ordered a tent and supplies for the tent for her which is where she was heading, she walked in but forgot to lock the door behind her. Hawkeye and B.J followed her in.

"Just what was that" said Hawkeye barging into her tent behind her

"That was what I'm trained to do, sort of"

"Sort of" said B.J

"How is that an answer" said Hawkeye

"What do you care what I do or how I do it, you never even bother to say hello even now your planning your escape route"

"Only because you're waving that gun around" said Hawkeye In one swift movement she took the clip out and threw both pieces to the floor.

"I can do a lot of things but apparently understanding you is not one of them so just get out and leave me alone"

"Alright but only because you asked nicely, come on Beej" they left her alone and slumped on the bed. Little did she know that would be the last time Hawkeye would speak to her for at least another month?


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

ONE MONTH LATER

It was another warm day with rain included and all the doctors and nurses were hard at work mending the wounded and wouldn't you know it they ended up with a sniper. Everyone was pinned down and poor Jess was nowhere near her tent where her own gun was stashed sent to her by the very same Harry Truman. She was stuck in the pre op area along with most of the camp.

"Colonel Potter we have to do something there's sick patients' out there possibly dying" said Margret

"There's nothing we can do for the moment its daylight out and we can't get to the phone" said Colonel Potter

"I can't believe it a camp full of people too scared to move" said Jess

"Well if you're not so scared why don't you do something" said Frank

"You know Frank that's the best idea you've had the whole time I've been here" Hawkeye grabbed her arm.

"You can't you'll be shot" she snatched her arm away

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, you know... never mind" and she rushed out the door and ran to her tent. The sniper shot at her the whole time and missed with every shot. She grabbed the large black box she kept under her bed and rushed back to the pre op ward, the second she got there Frank started again.

"Told you she's scared she didn't do anything"

"I'm not scared I'd just so happens I needed this box from my tent"

"What's in it" said Hawkeye

"A gun" she opened it and in side was a non government issued snipers rifle with an infra red piece "I noticed from the angle of the bullets that the best place to shoot from would be just outside the door of pre op"

"There has to be another way"

"There isn't I can't promise he won't be dead"

"Just do your best" said Colonel

"Colonel" said Hawkeye

"Peirce, she has to do her job, this is the reason she's here" by this time she had finished putting the gun together and located the sniper.

"Alright wish me luck" no one said anything and she stepped outside calmly she came around the side of a jeep and raised the gun to the bushes on the other side of the camp and shot at the sniper he got off one shot before the silence of a dead man befell the camp. "Someone want to get a medical bag and come with me to check on him" She ended up with Hawkeye following her over; she broke into a short jog to get it over with. When she got there she knew the sniper was beyond help because half of his skull was missing where she shot him.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to shoot anyone because it would be one more human being dead in this stupid war"

"I'm sorry Hawkeye I tried to shoot low but it's a little hard to shoot blind" Hawkeye noticed the pool of blood at her feat that didn't belong to the dead North Korean sniper.

"You've been hit"

"Its superficial" she said as she made her was back to camp and when she got there she asked B.J to check her out because the simple fact every time Hawkeye touched her, her belly did flip flops and it was getting to the point where she could barely stand it. Hawkeye however liked to watch her but it would be a cold day in hell before he'd admit it.

ONE WEEK LATER

There was a knock on Father Mulcahy's tent door "Come in" he said as he sat at his desk writing to his sister the sister. Jess stepped inside and said

"Father could I trouble your ear for a moment"

"Of course my child, please come inside and have a seat"

"No thank you I'd rather stand and pace if you don't mind" she began the pacing almost immediately.

"Of course my dear what's on your mind?"

"Normally I would just keep it to myself but normally I would understand and it's not understanding why he's doing this to me that's killing me inside, before I came here I was supposed to get married but he couldn't handle a female being so tough, I had to be because there was a fifty, fifty percent chance I would ever have kids. I had an operation when I was five I developed a tumour on my right ovary and they had to take it out, apparently it damaged it and then when I was here I apparently got shot and the bullet severed my left fallopian tube. Even though the good doctor Hawkeye could save my life he couldn't save that one part of me so now I'll never be a mother" the Father looked quite uncomfortable when he said

"I'm sorry my dear but I'm not quite following you, just who are you talking about" she looked at him with a dumb expression on her face and then she remembered who she was talking to... a priest. The only two in the camp who hadn't figured it out for themselves was Father Mulcahy and Hawkeye.

"I'm sorry Father I was talking about Hawkeye"

"Ahh" he said with an all knowing look in his eye "I see"

"No you don't Father let me explain" she stopped pacing and sat in the chair he had offered before "He operated on me and saved my life, first he said he couldn't touch me because I was his patient and now he runs away from me, if he sees me coming his way he goes the opposite direction. I've watched him hit on every female in this camp except me, If I'm standing in a group of nurses he goes out of his way to ignore me. He wouldn't even spare me a second to talk about it. It's like I don't exist to him and it hurts Father it really hurts and I don't know what to do about it"

"I see, have you tried telling him how you feel"

"I tried but every time I open my mouth he's busy, Father I have another confession I've been deceiving everyone here, if he knew who I am he'd really get a shock. That little secret is really starting to burn you see I'm not just called Jess, Father please don't tell anyone this"

"Oh I won't"

"In my family either you sign up or you get guilted in to signing up the Mc Carthur's don't favour male or female everyone has to do their duty"

"You mean..."

"Yep I'm Jessica Amiliontnet Mc Carthur General Mc Carther's youngest sister"

"Now I see, you feel you have something to prove so you don't tell anyone your last name"

"No I see on a daily basis how much people go out of their way to please brass just imagine what they would do if they knew my last name"

"You don't give it because you don't want to be fawned over"

"Exactly, Thankyou Father it's really helped to get this off my chest, so to speak" she got up to leave when the Father said

"And what are you going to do about Hawkeye"

"Father If you come up with an idea I'm all ears but until then I'll just have to keep on going, thank you father" and she left leaving poor Father Mulcahy with quite a dilemma. Jess was walking to her tent when Radar handed her a letter from Harry Truman's office. "Thank you Radar"

"You're welcome mam" and he scurried away, Jess thought he was always such a nice person and always said hello to her, why couldn't Hawkeye be the same. She looked across the compound and there he was chatting up a nurse not even paying the slightest attention to anyone else. She kept walking and ended up in her tent. She sat on her bed and tore open the letter needless to say it was not good news. She yelled "NO" at the top of her lungs distracting even Hawkeye. Every single eye in the camp was on her tent as she ran straight to the office where Radar had just got back to his desk. She burst in the door. "Get me Harry Truman's office now" Colonel Potter came out of his office having heard everything starting at her tent. He nodded the ok to Radar and he began to put through the call. When he handed her the phone he stood next to Colonel Potter who whispered

"You'd better get the officers in here right away and the padre"

"Yes sir" said Radar as he ran out the door. Just as the officers bundled through the door with Father Mulcahy close behind the phone finally connected to Harry Truman's secretary

"Get me Harry now"

"I'm sorry mam but he's sleeping at the moment"

"THEN WAKE HIM UP" she yelled down the phone,

"I can't do that mam"

"Look you miserable little squirt either you get me Harry Truman now or Ill come down there and make you wish you'd never been BORN and I don't care how long it takes me to get there" the next thing she knew a very sleepy Harry was on the other end of the line,

"Hello"

"It it true"

"Is what true"

"Is Antony Mc Carther dead?"

"Oh Jess, I'm very sorry"

"You're lying" she began to cry silently now, with all the crap shed been through this is what it took to make her cry the death of her slightly older brother. "Please tell me you're lying"

"I'm not, he was shot point blank, if it will make you feel any better he died instantly he felt no pain, Um while you're on the phone any answer to those orders I sent you" the gall of this man asking such a question when her brother just died.

"No, no answer as such thank you" and she hung up she tried to compose herself before she turned around but she could only do so much.

"Colonel why have we been summoned like this" whined Frank

"Yes why" said Margret

"Jess here has just lost her brother..."

"Well I fail to see what that has to do with me" scoffed Frank. That was it that was what gave Jess the strength to turn around with a look of murder in her eyes

"No I don't suppose you would, Frank Burns the hart less Ferret face of the 4077 or you Major Houlahan, you're almost as bad as Frank"

"You tell em" said Hawkeye

"Gee Hawkeye that's the first three words you've said to me while looking at me since I was your patient. I mean what the hell is wrong with you, don't you care if someone around here actually gives a damn about you, no I don't suppose you do if you even smell me coming you run away scared and you B.J. Why did you have to be so nice, Radar I've made a decision would you call Harry Truman back and tell him I will take the orders and I'll leave first thing in the morning, god knows there's nothing keeping me here? Now if none of you mind I'll be taking my shower then I'll start packing" Jess just about ran from the room.

"Gees what did I do" said Hawkeye

"You really have no clue do you" said Father Mulcahy

"Not a clue would someone enlighten me please"

"Hawkeye the girls in love with you any one can see that"

"Apparently not everyone, No she can't be"

"She is" said everyone in the office all at the same time

"Ok, ok no need to shout" he said as he exited the office with BJ following

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well first of all I'm gonna have a drink and then I'm going to talk with her, on second thought I'm just gonna talk with her"

Jess was in the shower crying under the water when Hawkeye barged in "Why didn't you say anything you could have saved everyone a lot of trouble and heart ache if you'd just spoke up"

"Figures you finally find the courage to speak a whole sentence to me and I'm completely naked" she looked down at herself "and wet what, are you afraid I'm hiding something in my clothes" then she dropped the soap "Damn" she bent over to pick it up and Hawkeye felt something move. Something he'd never felt before. She put the soap in her soap dish and shut off the water then she said with a helpless look on her face "He's gone Hawkeye, the only person in this world who really mattered to me and he's gone" she was absolutely devastated and crying in front of Hawkeye, in two seconds he'd opened the stall door and was holding her while she cried her heart out. "Hawkeye I'm all wet" she said as soon as she could.

"It's my favourite kind of girl"

"Then I should have done this sooner but I doubt I would have got any reaction from you, you were going out of your way to ignore me"

"Only because I didn't know what to say to you"

"And now" she said as she looked up at him with her breasts pushed up against him in a very provocative way. What else could he do except lean down until their lips were almost touching and say

"Am I going anywhere" he kissed her then, the man with the wandering hands was kissing her in the woman's shower and he didn't stop until Major Houlahan came in.

"What's going on here" she said in her official toan

"Not much" said Jess which sent Hawkeye into hysterics. "Could one of you please hand me my robe my bottoms a little chilly" Hawkeye let her go and gave handed her, her robe.

"This is highly inappropriate Peirce"

"Major maybe if you get your head out of the clouds for a moment you might see there are others here who need a little caring from time to time what am I saying you've used up all your caring on Frank" He walked out leaving Major Houlahan in a huff

"I don't know what you see in that man"

"That's easy; he's always there when I need him, Oh Major I'd like to apologise for my outburst earlier"

"It's alright I understand what you're going through"

"Thank you Major your really not a bad person and you do have a heart, I'll be leaving tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on Hawkeye for me while I'm away you know keep him out of trouble" she smiled at Jess

"Of course I will" Jess walked over to her tent with no interruptions but in the back of her mind she knew that all eyes in the camp were on her. When she entered her tent Hawkeye was only a step behind her and locking the door. Hawkeye had changed into his robe Jess guessed he didn't want to be left out since she was wearing hers as well.

"Hawkeye a double feature in the same day"

"I'd like to give you a reason to stay"

"And what's that, rats, dysentery"

"I can show you better than I can tell you" and just like that she was in his arms again kissing him like there was no tomorrow, which technically for them there wasn't. She broke the kiss as suddenly as they started.

"Hawkeye, you're not wearing anything under your robe"

"I know I thought I'd try something new" she kissed him and pulled away

"It's not a bad thing to try"

"There are some things I'd like to try with you" with Jess wearing nothing but the robe she backed away a little almost to her bed. She undid her robe slowly and dropped it to the floor.

"Where would you like to start" Hawkeye came forward and lay her down on her double bed, not army issued.

"I'd like to start at your ear and never stop" and he proved it by kissing her right temple then he kissed feather light kisses down her neck while caressing her nipple. He nipped at her neck with his teeth and she sighed with delight. Her body moved against him like she wanted more. The pleading for more was even in her voice and she sighed "Hawkeye". He stopped kissing her "Hawkeye" she protested.

"I want to take this slow, I want this to be a night neither of us will ever forget" he said

"I can promise you neither of us ever will" he continued to kiss feather light kisses down her body till he got to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and she arched her back with pleasure. "Hawkeye stop" he stopped and looked into her eyes,

"Why is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to do this" she said right before she flipped him on his back and stripped him of his robe and his boots.

"If you'd left them on we could have been dirty together" she leaned in close to his ear and said

"And what makes you think this won't be dirty" she began to do the same to him but when she took him into her mouth he pulled her up his body.

"Now that's naughty"

"What you didn't like it"

"On the contrary I liked it a little too much" she motioned for him to sit up and he did,

"Then you're going to really like this, cross your legs" He crossed his legs like she asked, then she sat astride him with her legs wrapped around him, they wrapped their arms around each other, he slipped into her with ease and she began to grind her hips against his making them both moan softly into each other's mouth. She continued the same movement until it wasn't enough for either of them. "I have another idea"

"What's that" he said

"Lay on your back, but slowly", slowly he lay down. Jess lifted her bottom so he could straighten his legs. She sat astride him and slowly moved up and down his shaft keeping his gaze as she went till he closed his then she threw her head back arched her back and moaned loudly. Hawkeye opened his eyes and grabbed her body pulling her down on top of him, surprising her in the process. He shushed her with a kiss. Then he wrapped his arms around her rolling both of them to the side as he did, they rocked against each other till finally they climaxed together. After they lay snuggled up together under the covers.

"Stay with me tonight"

"I'll stay with you any night and every night"

"I'm leaving in the morning"

"But you'll be back right"

"Right, I'll come back eventually" It wasn't till now it dawned on him, they hadn't used any protection and he hadn't pulled out like he usually did. He was so wrapped up in her he didn't realise till now.

"We may have a problem"

"Oh, what's that?"

"We weren't very safe"

"You realising that now too"

"I was just so wrapped up in you I didn't notice till now"

"And I was wrapped up in you but what's the chance, you yourself told me. It's highly unlikely"

"Right" she kissed him, "Highly" she kissed him again, "Unlikely" she kissed him one more time and they started all over again.

In the morning a jeep was ready to take her to the front and all she had to put in it was herself. She stood before Radar "Good bye Radar" then she hugged him, next was Major Houlahan, "Margret, I'll miss you" Margret smiled

"I'll miss you too you shook things up here and your food I'll never forget that"

"I'll come back and I'll make you, your favourite, beef bourgeon" Margaret hugged her good buy.

"You're the best friend I've ever had here"

"And your mine" all she had to say to frank was "Good bye Frank" B.J was up next "Good buy B.J thanks for being so nice to me" she hugged him.

"Come back and we'll be nice to each other"

"I will" next was Colonel Potter she hugged him straight away,

"You take care now"

"I'll have to, otherwise you'll be eating world war two rations" they smiled at each other before she moved on. Last on her list was Hawkeye, dressed in his kaki and robe. She stood before him not sure what to do or how to go about it, "Hawkeye" she started to say when he pulled her quickly into his arms kissing her within an inch of her life. Her arms circled his neck and his arms circled her waist. The others quietly stood there looking a little uncomfortable, they began to whistle. Hawkeye and Jess pulled slightly apart

"You could ignore the orders and stay here with me"

"I can't Hawkeye, but I promise you I will be back" she kissed him again this time shorter and then she got in the jeep. As she was driven away the small group dissipated and it was then Hawkeye realised the whole camp had watched Jess's farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

It had been three months since Jess left and Hawkeye hadn't touched a single female in that time. Margret had been watching him closely and the memory of the last night they'd spent together was still fresh in his mind. He was just finishing up a patient when Radar came in. "Um Hawkeye"

"Yes um Radar, I'm finished here and I'm going to take a nice long swim in the swamp"

"Hawk there's another patient out here and I don't think your gonna like it" Hawkeye thinking it was a child who'd been hit by shrapnel. He'd always hated those cases. But he was severely wrong. Instead of a small child on a litter he found Jess semi conscious. He looked her over and bellowed "Margret" when she didn't come immediately he bellowed again "Margret"

"I'm coming" she yelled back, as she came around the corner she said roughly "What is it"

"It's Jess, get her ready" Hawkeye dashed off to scrub "Radar get B.J and Colonel Potter. They had left earlier to get a little sack time. Radar dashed off to do that and didn't see Jess grab Margaret's hand.

"Margaret, Hawkeye operate"

"Yes, yes he's scrubbing now, just hold on" Jess nodded,

"Be careful, baby, don't tell Hawkeye" and she fainted away.

"Core man" yelled Margret

Radar knocked on Colonel Potters door "Come in" he said as he put down his zain gray book seeing it was Radar he said "What's the problem Radar, more casualties"

"Just one sir, Captain Peirce wants you to assist"

"Is it that bad?"

"I wouldn't know sir, Its Jess you see and I'm not a doctor"

"I'll be right there" said Colonel Potter as he threw back his covers. With one down and up Radar scurried over to the swamp. Burns was reading his bible and B.J was trying to get a little sack time. "B.J you gotta get up Hawkeye needs you in surgery"

"He sew his finger inside a patient again"

"No Jess just came in and she looks real bad"

"I'll be right there" he said while sitting up and shoving his feet into his boots. Burns was out the door in seconds and over to the O.R. before B.J could finish getting dressed. B.J, Hawkeye, Margret and Colonel Potter crowded around the table.

"Well ladies and gentlemen let's get started" Her wounds were mostly to her chest minor entry wounds to the belly and a fair bit to her left leg. Before he could start however Burns barged in

"Colonel if she really is who she says she is I should be in on this surgery, I am after all ranking surgeon"

"Go dribble your lip elsewhere and if you touch so much as a hair on her head Ill embalm you" said Hawkeye

"And I'll help" said B.J Burns stomped out of the O.R

"You haven't heard the last of this" he said

"Sometimes I wish he'd put his foot in his mouth" said Margaret

"My sentiments exactly" said Colonel Potter

"Right scalpel" Two hours later her leg was cleared up and her chest was done "Right now for the stomach"

"Hawkeye be careful" said Margret

"I always am"

"I know, but please be extra careful with Jess"

"Why"

"I can't tell you she made me promise"

"Margret If this could put her life in danger then you have to tell me"

"Hawkeye just trust me and go easy" Hawkeye was tired and exasperated so he gave in,

"Alright I'll go easy" and he began to take out the shrapnel pieces from her belly till he saw something that almost made him drop his scalpel. He looked straight at Margaret. "Is that what she told you" Margaret nodded Hawkeye noticed a line of tears had formed on her face.

"Did anyone else see what I saw?"

"I did" said B.J "But that's because I'm standing opposite you"

"What did the rest of us miss" said Colonel Potter as Father Mulcahy came into the room.

"Jessica is at least three months pregnant" said Hawkeye as he began to close

"Oh dear" said Father Mulcahy then he inquired "Who's baby is it" no one said anything for a moment because they all knew who's it was but weren't willing to divulge the information. In fact the whole camp would know whose baby it was and that was out being told.

"Mine Father" said Hawkeye "I'm done here she's ready to go"

"How's the baby" asked Margaret

"Its fine and it'll survive as long as she takes it easy" said B.J. Because upon learning he was to be a father Hawkeye had walked out of the O.R and slumped on the seat outside in the changing room. B.J and the Colonel sat on either side of him.

"There was hardly a chance she could get pregnant" said Hawkeye Father Mulcahy came around the curtain

"And yet she did" said B.J

"I know I don't get around but I do know the basics and as far as I know she wouldn't have done this on her own"

"The whole camp heard her not doing it on her own" said B.J this was news to Hawkeye and it had his head snapping up from looking at the ground.

"They did"

""They most certainly did Pearce" Burns came in through the door and started complaining,

"Why wasn't I allowed to help, I could have been a necessity" Hawkeye got up and left because if he had to sit and listen to Burns again he would most likely thump him. He went straight over to Jess's tent where they put her. They kept the tent after Hawkeyes insistence and knowing Burns wanted it gone only sweetened the deal. Some nights Hawkeye even slept in there reminiscing about what had occurred night and now there was something reminding him of the consequences that come with responsibility. Half way over he stopped and made a decision, he wanted to make Jess and the baby his forever and to do that he'd need to prove to Jess he could hack it. He made the final stretch to her tent with a skip in his step, when he got there he found Nurse Kelly sitting with her.  
>"I thought she might like some company"<p>

"Thank you I think I'd like to sit with her"

"Of course Captain" Nurse Kelly left them alone and he took his place on the bed beside her. There was a lull in the work so much all the doctors did was sit on their behinds for tree blessed weeks which was very lucky because on the morning of the last day of the third week while Hawkeye was reading one of his nudie magazines.

"You'll go blind if you keep doing that" He almost fell off the bed. He turned over to look at her and kissed her.

"You're awake"

"Apparently"

"What happened to you, where did you go?"

"There are only certain parts I can tell you most of its classified"

"I see, I mean I will see more clearly when you tell me more"

"There's not much more I can tell you, but what I can I will"

"Before you start, I know about the baby"

"You do, did Margret tell you"

"No, I found it"

"Is the baby ok"

"The baby will be fine as long as you take it easy for the next six months"

"That I can do"

"Now start at the beginning"

"I was gone for about a month gathering intelligence on the North Koreans before I realised I was pregnant, so I started to make my way back I had enough information any way a week after I was almost to the boarder when I got caught they threw me in prison, well what they call a prison isn't necessarily what we call a prison. We were left in an open area with no shelter surrounded by barbed wire and men with guns, but the best thing is I found my brother"

"The dead one"

"He's not dead, there was a mix up. First I helped him escape then it was easy for me to escape because they didn't know who I was, I conveniently forgot my last name it helped they hit me over the head, but on the way back got shot by a very surprised U.S Corporal who thought I was a North Korean. And before you say anything it wasn't his fault I just didn't announce myself"

"I'm just glad your back"

"And you'll even get to meet my brother he'll be coming here most likely with my older brother too, the General"

"Are you serious, do you know everyone in this camp will go out of their way to make both of them welcome?"

"I know, I'm surprised no one has already gone to the trouble of giving me special treatment yet"

"Oh they will they have orders to go out of their way for you, but only while you're pregnant"

"The problem is as soon as the General finds out he'll send me home and I won't ever see you again"

"Why do you say that?"

"My family is very influential and love to make my life hell"

"It's funny you mention love"

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you really love me" even though he could see it in her eyes he needed to hear it from her own mouth.

"I do, with all my heart"

"Then as I love you and you love me might I suggest something not even the General can break up"

"And what's that"

"Will you marry me and become Mrs Hawkeye Peirce" Jess didn't even have to think about it before she said

"I will, but if it's already been three weeks then we don't have long"

"You let me know about that, I wrote to my dad as soon as I heard"

"How did he take it?"

"He's ecstatic he's going to be a grandfather he even said he wasn't surprised and given my history of women he was expecting it" Jess began to laugh but regretted it almost immediately.

"Ouch, laughing hurts" Hawkeye stopped laughing

"I want you to hold still and tell me where it hurts" he began to unbutton her top when Radar came in for an update on how Jess was doing. He quickly retraced his steps saying

"Ooh sorry sir" Making Hawkeye crack up and Jess laugh only to cry in pain. Which had Hawkeye stop laughing.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My chest"

"How about the belly"

"The belly's fine"

"Well everything looks just fine" he stared at her belly for a long time. She took his hand and placed it on the slight bulge only just making its self known. "This baby is part of you and me and I'll do everything I can to make sure it has a mommy and a daddy"

"They'll have to drag me away kicking and screaming" He kissed her again while re buttoning her shirt and then said,

"I have patience to see but I'll be back for my lower lip sandwich" he kissed her again

"Hawkeye would it be at all possible I could talk with Margret" she asked him before kissing him again

"I'll ask" he kissed her again "I'll come back after my shift" they kissed again "Have I gone" he kissed her again

"No but you better go before your late" they kissed on last time before Hawkeye left. She picked up Hawkeye's nudie magazine and started reading an article on cleaning.

Hawkeye entered the post op ward to take over from Frank and Margret. He took Major Houlahan aside and said being over heard by ferret face. "Jess is awake and she's asking for you"

"Really, I'm so relieved"

"You can go now if you want"

"Thank you I think I will" she was just about to leave when Frank interjected,

"Does she want to see me?"

"Why would she want to see you Frank she's not suing you for mal practice"

""Sometimes you just go too far" said Frank as he stormed out. Margret left just after and headed over to Jess's tent but not before giving Hawkeye a look of exasperation. Jess was still reading from the nudie magazine when Margret came in.

"Your awake" she said, Jess put down the magazine,

"You know for a rude book it has some surprising articles"

"I know but I could never get the courage up to ask about it"  
>"Why"<p>

"Because I'm an officer and it wouldn't be appropriate, Hawkeye said you wanted to see me"

"Yes and I think you should sit down for this" Jess waited till Margret sat down to say "Hawkeye asked me to marry him"

"That rotten man getting your hopes up just for a laugh"

"But he's not we really are getting married and as soon as we can, because by now my brother General Mc Carther would know I'm here and I'm only assuming that the whole camp knows by now that he's my brother"

"Oh everyone knows now but I don't understand why you need to marry so soon, I mean besides the baby, which is a good reason" Jess smiled a little before she said,

"My family will go out of their way to make me miserable and keep Hawkeye and me apart from each other they have the power to do that"

"I see"

"But if I was married to him then they would have no say, which brings me to why I wanted to see you. I wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honour" Margret hugged Jess and said

"I'd be honoured to when do you think you'll get married"

"I'm not sure, do you know when General Mc Carther will be getting here"

"He sent word today he'd be here in two days"

"Tomorrow couldn't be sooner then I'll talk to Hawkeye and see what he thinks"

"I think when he comes back may be too late knowing him he's over talking with Father Mulcahy right now"

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm positive, now you just lay back and take it easy and let us do all the work"

"Actually could you send the cook in, I think we need to have a discussion about the food" Margret smiled from ear to ear.

"Will do" then she got up and left, leaving Jess alone. But it didn't last for long the cook came and went after a long discussion about the food and exactly how it should be prepared then Father Mulcahy came by to ask some questions like, 'Was she ok with being married to Hawkeye' she informed him of their predicament and he said 'Oh I see' then Colonel potter came in and she asked him to walk her down the aisle and with a tear to his eye he accepted but only on the condition no one else in her family would do. Needless to say she said 'No'. Klinger was next to come in and together with Major Houlahan they sewed a beautiful wedding gown just for Jess and when night fall came and Hawkeye tried to come into her tent Margret and the Nurses bellowed for him to get out it being bad luck for him to see the bride twenty four hours before the wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Hawkeye stood between Farther Mulcahy and B.J waiting for his own bride to walk down the aisle. It was a very rare occasion and he was actually wearing his full dress robes and not his bathrobe, B.J also wore his dress robes too. The people of the 4077 MASH had really done a good job with the decorations and if Jess had anything to do with it the food would be great. When the 4077 needed something done they came together and did it. First Margret came walking down the aisle in a beautiful purple dress and a summer bouquet of flowers. Made by Klinger of course, then came Jess his bride being lead by Colonel Potter, she was dressed in the traditional white with floral lace long sleeves and a low neck line, at least as low as was acceptable. For once Hawkeye was speech less. Her normal straight black hair had been twisted up into a bun with curls hanging down around her face and some small white daisy's woven into the base of the bun and a vale covering her slightly tanned skin. Normally she looked hot but today she was beyond hot, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She finally reached him at the head of the group,

"Welcome friends, ladies and gentlemen, who give this woman to this man"

"I do" said Colonel Potter, Colonel Potter lifted her vale and kissed her on the cheek then stepped back. She took Hawkeye's hands in her's

"Are you ready" he nodded and smiled at her, and then Father Mulcahy began to speak,

"We'll begin by reading a passage from one of my favourites John,"

"Choppers" yelled Radar

"Father can you do the abbreviated version" said Colonel Potter

"Captain Benjamin Franklin Pearce do you take this woman to be your bride"

"I do" said Hawkeye

"And Jessica Amelionet Mc Carther do you take this man to be your husband"

"I do"

"Does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be married" he paused for less than a second to look around and when no one said anything he said "Then by the power vested in me by the lord Jesus Christ I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride" Hawkeye was already kissing her before Father Mulcahy ended his sentence. The people of the 4077 were already running for the wounded but they did manage to throw the rice before they left.

"Hawkeye hurry up will you there's wounded here" said B.J "She'll still be there when you get back" Hawkeye was still kissing her when she pulled away,

"He's right you know I will still be here when you get back be it twelve, sixteen hours or three days"

"I know but you make a great lower lip sandwich and I don't want to miss any part of it" she gave him a quick kiss and said,

"Now go and save some lives" he smiled and left quickly, Jess went to change with a huge smile on her face. It was only six hours till they finished in OR and the party started, the Colonel had offered to give them a week's leave in Tokyo but they declined as it wouldn't be safe for Jess to travel in her condition and there was no way they were going to get her in a chopper. The food she had instructed the cook to prepare didn't perish because she'd thought of all the problems that may occur all except one. They were dancing to music when General Mc Carther and Antony Mc Carther came in the door.

"Would someone care to explain just what is going on here" said the General

"Ahh General Mc Carther how good of you to stop by" said Colonel Potter "We were just enjoying the festivities here at the 4077"

"And what festivities are they exactly" Jess was still dancing with Hawkeye when she saw her two brothers standing just inside the doors speaking quietly with Colonel Potter. She drew in a deep breath as they came forward and tapped Hawkeye on the shoulder. All Hawkeye could say was,

"Sorry General you'll have to get your own"

"Hawkeye," said Jess "These are my brothers Antony and who I affectingly refer to as bubby Carther" he stopped dancing with her and said

"Well in that case it's nice to meet you, in a strange sort of I'd rather be anywhere else but here sort of way"

"Who are you?"

"Sorry Captain Benjamin Franklin Peirce or Hawkeye, I'm..."

"He's my husband now" said Jess cutting Hawkeye off in the middle of a sentence. The General looked like he was going to explode.

"Is this true" said Antony, Jess nodded. Antony leaped forward and hugged them both "I am so happy for you"

"Thank you Antony"

"Antony may be easily pleased but I am not is this marriage real has it been consummated"

"It's real and yes and no, certain circumstances made us better off getting married" said Jess, Hawkeye just stood there dumbfounded she was actually going toe to toe with her brother, a general but not just any general the lead general.

"What does that mean?"

"God are you dense or do I have to spell it out dear big brother, I'm pregnant with Hawkeye's baby and were married, which means dear brother your too late" the General had an evil look about him.

"I can stop the paperwork you know then it wouldn't be a real marriage"

"You'd do that just to get to me wouldn't you, as long as I'm miserable your happy it's been like that ever since we were kids your always trying to control me and now when I'm finally happy and you actually have no say in what I do you'd go out of your way to try and sabotage my relationship. Well I can tell you buddy It won't work my paperwork has gone through Harry Truman's office not yours so just back off" he glared at her,

"Fine good luck getting far in this army"

"I don't want to and if you haven't noticed this is a medical hospital and also if you didn't know Hawkeye is a doctor so if and when I get back to the states I will be married to a man who's not afraid to care and to show a softer side of themselves"

"Antony, with me"

"I think you went too far this time sis" said Antony

"It's possible but if he doesn't like it, well that's just tough"

"I'm glad really I am" said Antony before rushing out the door behind the General.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that, being the only girl in the family is really hard sometimes" Hawkeye hugged her

"Did he really try to run your life?"

"He always has, thank you for staying quiet"

"Truthfully I didn't know what to say, just a thought can he get your orders changed and send you back to the state's"

"No, as I said my orders come directly from Harry Truman himself all he can do is delay them a while but he eventually has to send them on to me"

"Right, forgive me if I not a little confident about that"

"Hey" she said while turning his head towards her "Forget about them, we are here and we are together, that's all that matters ok"

"Ok" they kissed and the crowd erupted into shouts of woo and wolf whistles. Then Hawkeye picked her up and said "Ladies and gentlemen, germs and dysentery, as a poet once said thank you and good night" the people of the 4077 cheered as they left for Jess's tent where Hawkeye's belongings had been moved. He put her to bed and lay with her snuggled up to him.

"You know what would be nice"

"Oh and what's that"

"A shower am I allowed one of those"

"As long as you're careful"

"I'm sure you will be"

"Me why me"

"Well I thought if we couldn't be together in the biblical sense of the word you might like to bathe me"

"Waiter, check please" he said before helping her over to the showers, un-noticed by any of the partiers. He helped her undress then get into the shower.

"I think I'll just stay out here"

"Hawkeye, get in here" she said, that was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly took off his clothes and got in the shower with her. Slowly he began to bathe her, he started with her back as it had no stitches in it then he bathed her front. He was careful not to pull at any of her stitches and to only use minimal water then her legs and finally her bottom but she forced him to bathe that part of her from the front and considering he was already aroused by even the very thought of her naked this made it difficult for him to concentrate and to remember she was wounded.

"You know you're not making this very easy on me"

"Who said it was meant to be easy on you" she said before she kissed him

"Jess" he said in a warning toan you keep that up and I'll forget you're wounded she took the soap from him and began to soap his body by massaging his skin. When she got down to his groin she went around his penis and down his legs. "That's just mean" he said with a smile on his face. She continued down his legs then back up and only then did she massage his shaft and balls. She washed him off without giving him release, then she with the help of Hawkeye stepped out of the shower. He grabbed her towel before she could and towelled her off. Then he put her robe around her and she snatched the towel away from him.

"Now it's my turn" she said before starting to towel him off too. She did exactly what she did in the shower but with less massaging and less care till she got to his shaft which she slipped into her mouth.

"Oh, god" he said, his knees nearly buckled under him "Stop that anyone could come in" she took him out of her mouth and he almost begged her to do it again.

"That's the whole danger of it but if you'd prefer we can go back to the tent"

"We can't do that there or any where you're not well enough"

"But I feel fine"

"Your not" she did feel fine and to show him she put him back in her mouth. He was lost for words, at first it felt good then it felt really good and then he lost all care and that was when he let go and lost all care, bucking his hips a little he filled her mouth. Spent as he was he still had to get her back to the tent so putting his own robe on he guided her out of the showers and back to their tent. They lay on the bed snuggled into each other's arms.

"Told you I was fine" he kissed her till she slept. At about midnight he woke and felt something was not right. Jess was right there beside him and her face was contorted in pain.

"Hawkeye, please wake up"

"I'm up, I'm up where does it hurt"

"My stomach"

"Ok stay there, don't move"

"Hawkeye, don't leave me"

"It's ok I won't be long" he dashed out the door and bashed on Major Houlahan's door "Margret, Margret get up I need you" she opened the door all sleepy eyed

"What, whets happened"

"Jess's in pain and I need help"

"Ok, just tell me what to do"

"Wake Radar and get him to get the Colonel and B.J" he raced back to his and Jess's tent. He held her till the others arrived all except Radar who stood outside the tent waiting. The one person he didn't ask for was also standing in the tent to offer his suggestions. Jess was breathing short fast breaths

"Why are you breathing like that" asked the Colonel

"It helps with the pain" she said

"This pain is it short little ones or one long one"

"Just continues pain it doesn't let up"

"Did you two get up to any hanky panky" neither of them wanted to admit what happened in the shower earlier and technically they didn't so,

"No we didn't I knew she was in no condition for that" said Hawkeye

"In that case I'd say you missed something in there and all this moving around must have dislodged it and somehow it's started your labour, but no fear we can stop it and then find the piece of shrapnel and take it out, but first we need to get her over to the operating table" Burns and B.J carried her over on a stretcher and for once Burns was actually caring for someone else other than himself which was so out of character for him, he even scrubbed ready to help. But for this one even Hawkeye stood back and let the Colonel take the lead. Now campers here we go, Margret put the mask over Jess's face and she faintly remembered Hawkeye saying he'd see her when she woke up before she blacked out. They spent three hours on her which to her it seemed only a few minutes and then it was another four till she actually woke up. She looked over at Hawkeye and noticed they were not alone in the room. Colonel Potter, Margret, Burns, B.J and Radar were all there waiting. Margret had fallen asleep in her chair, Burns had lain out on the floor and Hawkeye, B.J and the Colonel were playing poker at the end of her bed in her tent.

"Ha a royal flush you both loose" said B.J

"You cheated, who taught you to play" said Hawkeye

"You did"

"I rest my case"

"I'd like to rest my case but I'm not going anywhere till I know she's out of danger"

"I know Colonel, you've all been there tonight, even Burns helped by being there and staying out of the way at the same time" said Hawkeye

"Yeah he's a first class gem, but you still lost three times in a row" said B.J

"I'm sorry If I've had my mind elsewhere tonight"

"And right you should be" Jess had been listening to all of this and she startled them when she said,

"Hawkeye" Hawkeye jumped from the edge of the bed to the top of the bed waking Margret and Burns up.

"What's going on cant a person get a little shut eye around here?"

"Jess's awake" Margret jumped up from the chair and Burns from the floor, only because he got trampled on.

"Why are you all here" Hawkeye began madly kissing her face before he said

"We nearly lost the both of you"

"How" she asked before attempting to sit up. Hawkeye and B.J helped her up.

"The shrapnel nicked a major artery and almost got the baby but we as in the Colonel got to it just in time"

"Colonel Potter, why didn't you do the surgery?"

"I couldn't" she squeezed his hand as if she understood but she didn't so she asked,

"Why couldn't you do it" he sighed exasperated she didn't understand,

"I couldn't because my heart was in my throat"

"Oh, you do really love me" while they had been talking Colonel Potter had been checking her like he had been doing every fifteen minutes for the past three hours and this check up was the best of them all.

"Well it looks like she's out of the bad part of the woods but not completely, Hawkeye keep an eye on her for a little while and no strenuous activities"

"Yes sir" they said in union

"Alright come on let's clear out and let the love birds alone for now" one by one they squeezed her shoulder and patted Hawkeye on the back except Frank, he was still a little too afraid to touch her. He just nodded to her and practically ran out the door. Leaving them finally alone hugging and kissing till they slept, with Jess in his arms he felt UN beatable, invincible even. The rest of her pregnancy passed with almost no problems. As soon as she was able too she returned to the kitchen granted she did a lot of sitting and even though when she got bigger it became near to impossible to get near the stove and she had to show Klinger and the cook how to make certain foods she still did it. She was two week's past her due date and Hawkeye was in surgery and he'd been there for the past six hour's when she felt her first labour pains it stunned her so much she dropped the doctor's lunch consisting of roast beef sandwiches and lettuce. She dropped the whole lot on the floor she'd had a small pain in her back all day but then it was normal that pain was always there and Hawkeye made it go away with his magic hands. She was ok for about a half hour when her water broke and she knew she was in trouble. She was stuck in the kitchen alone because everyone was over at surgery and a General had stolen the cook away for a conference. She slowly made her way over to OR, she walked straight in through the door.

"Jess mask" said Hawkeye "And where's lunch" she was already sweating just from the walk over and Hawkeye wasn't helping very much.

"Granted that you have been in here for a few hours I'll forgive you're out burst there, Ouch sweet Jesus"

"What did you stub your toe again" said Frank and she gave him an evil look even the devil would be afraid of.

"No Frank and if you speak again Ill choke you and this time I won't stop, wow that smarts"

"What smarts" said Hawkeye

"My question first, B.J are you free at the moment"

"I won't be for a while why" and then a big contraction hit, she grabbed the closest passing person who just happened to be Klinger and screamed in his ear.

"Holy crap I'm deaf" Klinger screamed back not because she screamed at him but because she was just about ripping his arm off. Hawkeye dropped his scalpel realising what was wrong.

"Beej you better help her" then it dawned on all of them they Hawkeye was going to be a daddy and very soon by the sound of it.

"Can anyone take this one off my hands?"

"I will B.J, nurse can you close for me" said Colonel Potter

"Can we have some quiet please" said Frank "Honestly how am I supposed to operate like this" Margret rolled her eyes.

"Kelly take over for me"

"Margret we always operate together" Margret changed with Kelly and went to help Jess up onto a table.

"You mean Margret always operates alone" said Hawkeye

"Would you all please shut up" said Jess "How long is this going to take" she moaned.

"Just let me take a look and I'll tell you" said B.J with his new gloves. B.J looked and said "O oh"

"What, what do you mean o oh, Hawkeye he said o oh"

"Hawkeye are you done over there" said B.J

"Yeah I'm done nurse close for me"

"You better get over here then" Hawkeye took off his gloves and threw them down on the ground while walking over to Jess. He grabbed her hand and said,

"What's wrong?"

"I have to turn the baby around and it's really going to hurt her"

"Hawkeye,"

"It's ok you'll be ok, you're in the best hands here" while he was talking she didn't notice B.J had put his hands on her but she felt it when he began to turn the baby around. She yelled obscenities into Hawkeye's ear and poor Hawkeye said

"Ahhhh" as she squeezed his had almost off. B.J stopped pushing the baby around

"Alright we should be ready to deliver" then Margret said,

"Doctor, the baby's heart rate's gone up"

"That's not good is it" said Jess

"No it's not, it means the baby has to come out now" said Hawkeye

"But isn't the baby coming out now anyway"

"Not soon enough" said B.J as they laid her down she felt a small prick then half of her body went numb.

"I can't feel anything"

"It's ok they just gave you a local anaesthetic" Hawkeye was holding her hand while he watched B.J cut her open and pull out their baby. He cut the cord and smacked the baby's bottom and the baby began to cry. He handed the baby over to Margret to clean it and he stitched Jess up. Margret handed the baby over to Jess and Hawkeye and said

"Here's your new baby boy" Jess cried

"What's wrong" asked Hawkeye

"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing wrong" she kissed Hawkeye and said "He looks just like you"

"Really I don't see it"

"You will" said B.J he kissed her again just before they carried her out into the post op ward and every nurse they past said "Aww" as soon as they past them. It was another six hours till Hawkeye was able to come and see them both and by then a screen had been put up and she was feeding their baby. From the second he saw them he felt his heart strings tug and then something stirred much much lower.

"You look amazing"

"Even after all that"

"Yep even after all that"

"So what are we going to call him?"

"I don't know do you have any suggestions" she smiled and said

"How about Hawkeye junior" Hawkeye smiled

"I like it"

"Like what" said Frank just walking in on a private moment which he was really good at.

"Like get the hell out of here, you don't just walk in on other people's private moments"

"Well tough it's time for her check up"

"I can do it"

"I'm the doctor on shift now and she's getting her check up from me" Hawkeye looked at Jess like he was saying your turn,

"Frank if you touch me or Ben here meaning the baby I will personally hurt you and I will enjoy every moment"

"And I'll help" said B.J coming around the screen Margret came up behind Frank and Colonel Potter was behind B.J. Klinger and Radar weren't far behind. They all came to see Jess and the baby but it was Colonel Potter who asked the question who everyone but Hawkeye was wondering.

"What are you gonna call the little tyke" he said as he played with the baby's hands. Jess looked a Hawkeye before saying

"We decided to call the baby Benjamin Franklin Peirce Junior so Hawkeye Junior" everyone laughed. They all commented on how cute the baby was before leaving them alone. "I have an order for a lower lip sandwich here"

"Oh really" he leant in for a kiss and the baby began to cry which made her burst out laughing.

THE END


End file.
